Black Panther
T'Challa, king of Wakanda and member of the Avengers, dresses as the sacred spirit of the Black Panther to fight crime. Black Panther was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Personality T'Challa is a very responsible person because after the death of his father by Man-Ape, he felt responsible for the death of his father for not having helped him. With his comrades, Black Panther believes in keeping his eyes on his teammates but this doesn't mean that he doesn't trust them. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes T'Challa witnesses his father's fight against the Man-Ape, where Klaw intervenes with a sonic attack that gives Man-Ape the upper hand to kill T'Chaka. T'Challa dons the Black Panther garb and travels to the United States. In "Some Assembly Required", Black panther comes to USA as a stowaway on a cargo ship. In "Living legend", when the Avengers were looking for Hulk, Black Panther infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion to learn the skills of heroes. Later, Black Panther saves Captain America from Baron Zemo. In "Panther's Quest", while the Avengers try to find out who saved Captain America from Baron Zemo, suddenly the mysterious savior infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion. Panther fight against the Avengers but it was only to learn their skills, T'Challa asks the Avengers to help him to liberate Wakanda from Man Ape. Later, Black Panther challenges the Man Ape but this one refuses and sends to capture him. When Man-Ape sends two female bodyguards against Black Panther, Captain America fights the bodyguards to allow Black Panther to face Man-Ape. After Man-Ape is defeated, Black Panther leaves the rule of Wakanda to a ruling council as he joins the Avengers. In "Gamma World, Part I", Black Panther and his teammates chased Hawkeye, whom they believed was an agent of HYDRA, suddenly SHIELD's agents came to seek help from the Avengers. Quatermain tells the Avengers the situation, then black panther and his companions enter the "Gamma World". After facing SHIELD's agents exposed to gamma radiation, Black panther realizes that could be a trap of the Leader. When Iron Man was attacked by the Gamma villains Black Panther runs to destroy the generator. In "Gamma World, Part II", when the Leader releases gamma radiation over most of America, Black Panther and Avengers others are transformed into gamma monsters. T'Challa back to normal with the help of Hawkeye and Hulk. In "Masters of Evil", when the Masters of Evil took the Avengers Mansion, he and Hawkeye devised a plan to defeat the villains and save his friends. After be defeated by Wonder Man and Crimson Dynamo, he informs Zemo that it was just part of his plan to allow the entry of Ant-Man to his lab. Having defeated the Masters of Evil, Black Panther suggests Hawkeye that he could be a good leader. In "Widow's Sting", Black Panther and Captain America offer their help to Hakweye to arrest Black Widow and dismantle HYDRA. When they lose the signal tracker Hawkeye p him Grim Reaper, he and Rogers inform Iron Man about what happened. Later he and Captain America helped Hawkeye to defeat the troops of HYDRA. In "The Man who Stole Tomorrow", he along his comrades fought against Kang, he also was present when Kang took them to the future. When Hulk distracts Kang, he uses it to attack him with his Vibranium Claws. Eventually, he and his teammates return to his time. In "Come the Conqueror", when the Earth was attacked by the Kang's troopas, he and his teammates fight to prevent that Kang conquer the 21st Century. Fury informs the Avengers that Kang is not only attacking New York but also they are attacking around the world, when T'Challa see that they are attacking Wakanda Cap tells him to go to protect his people, he thanked his comrades and goes to save Wakanda. In "The Casket of Ancient Winters", T´Challa, Thor and Iron Man defeated the Radioactive Man, whe he attacked the Stark Tower. After defeating the Radioactive Man, Thor warns his colleagues about the presence of dark magic on Earth. While Thor and Iron Man were arguing about magic vs. technology, Black Panther found the Casket in Norway. Later, he and his companions faced Malekith, who is defeated after many problems. However, the Casket was stolen by Amora. When Thor tries to follow her into Asgard, the asgardian discovers that the portal is locked out. In "Ultron-5", He along with Hulk defeated and arrested the Red Ghost and his Super-Apes who wanted to attack the Fantastic Four. After Ultron becomes corrupt, Black Panther along with Thor and Hawkeye fought against Ultron but they were defeated easily by the robot. In "The Ultron Imperative", when Ultron took control of the Iron Man armors, he along with Wasp and Hawkeye had to face the armors. Hawkeye told Wasp to go with Iron Man and Hulk to fight Ultron while he and Black Panther would take care of the rest. Suddenly the four armor get back up and fully recovery, then Hawkeye apologize to Black Panther. Later, they were saved by Thor, who returned to Earth. In "This Hostage Earth", As the Avengers were divided to find the norn stones. When he finds a Norne stone, he discovers that Wonder Man was watching it. While they were fighting, they were transported to the world of the Dark Elves. Black Panther asks Wonder Man if he agreed with Zemo's acts, Williams not respond and flees. Then simultaneously the Avengers destroy the seven Norne stones. In "A Day Unlike Any Other", when Loki's army was heading to Earth, Wasp, Black Panther, Ant Man, Hawkeye and Hulk appeared to face them. With the help of Sif and the Warriors Three, the Avengers managed to defeat them, and avoid the conquest of Earth. Later, they faced Loki but end up being easily defeated because Loki had absorbed the powers of Odin. However, after a hard battle the Avengers manage to defeat Loki. After the battle, Odin thanked the Avengers to have helped Asgard. In "The Private War of Doctor Doom", while he, Hulk, Hawkeye, the Thing and the Human Torch playing cards were attacked by Doombots. Black Panther suspected it was just a distraction from Doom. He later with his teammates and the Fantastic Four traveled to Latveria for the purpose of freeing Wasp and Invisible Woman. When Wasp going to attack Doom he stops her saying that they had got what they wanted. In "Alone Against AIM", he along Captain America (Skrull) went to Stark Industries to search the Iron Man armor to take them to the Avengers Mansion. There, they found Colonel James Rhodes, who talked with them. Suddenly, they were attacked by AIM Scientists. Captain America (Skrull) asks Rhodes put his armor since they were outnumbered. Finally, he along War Machine and Captain America (Skrull) defeated the AIM agents. In "Acts of Vengeance", he along with Captain America (Skrull), Hulk and Hawkeye found Living Laser in its light form. He wonders who could have done that. Later, when Zemo went to the Avengers Mansion to seek help from the Avengers. He asks Zemo if someone was attacking to Masters of Evil, Zemo replied that this someone is Amora. Panther later talks to Wonder Man, he tells him that he should not be afraid of Zemo. After the defeat of Zemo and the Masters of Evil, he wonders if this was the end of the Enchantress. In "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Black Panther does not appear in this episode but is mentioned by Iron Man who says that he and Hawkeye were investigating the Serpent Society. In the episode episode "Michael Korvac", while Jane Foster made some tests to Korvac, Black Panther wondered how an ordinary man as Korvac escaped from alien. Then, Black Panther and Hawkeye will investigate a mysterious crater in the park. When the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived, Black Panther fought against Adam Warlock. While fighting, Black Panther realized that the source of the Warlock's power was a gem on his forehead. He was present when the true personality of Korvac was revealed, then Adam Warlock absorbs all in the Soul Gem to protect them from Michael Korvac. In "Who Do You Trust", While his other companions were eating pizza, he and hulk remained in the mansion to watch her. After Iron Man reveals the existence of the Skrulls, he decides return to Wakanda knowing he could not trust anyone. Already in Wakanda, T'Challa orders his guards to prepare for an invasion. In "Infiltration", he led the forces of Wakanda when extraterrestrial beings called Skrull wants attack to his people. After defeating the Skrull, Wasp and Hawkeye will seek help from but he refuses because his duty is to protect Wakanda. After the Skrull infiltration creates mistrust among the Avengers, Black Panther quits the team and returns to Wakanda. He returns after Vision's attack to Wakanda. In the episode "Yellojacket", After the mysterious death of Hank Pym, Black Panther was present when a tribute to Ant-Man was performed. When a mysterious supervillain attacked the Serpent Society, Black Panther takes the responsibility to find out who was that guy. He was present when Wasp unmasked Yellowjacket. A confused Hank teleported him and the Avengers to its micro-prison. Later, Black Panther let Hank to use his ID card and Iron Man's Arc Reactor to get them out. In "Avengers Assemble!", He helped Hulk, Winter Soldier, Scott Lang and Invisible Woman to fight against Firelord, one of the Galactus' Heralds. With Galactus defeated, Black Panther was present along with the heroes when they were hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. In "Code Red", after a strange toxin was released in New York City, Black Panther and Iron Man were left in charge of finding a cure for his teammates. Eventually, T'Challa also a victim of this toxin; however he is cured later by Iron Man. In "New Avengers", Black Panther was present when Kang manages to escape from his cell. He and his comrades went to Stark Industries to try to stop Kang; however they were erased from the timeline by Kang. Eventually the Avengers return to their timeline after Spider-Man stop the time machine of Kang. In "Operation Galactic Storm", T'Challa and his teammates went into space to stop the Kree. Suddenly, they were attacked by Kree Operatives who were sent to free Ronan. However, Yellow Jacket and Agent Brand distract kree Operatives so that the other Avengers can head into space to face the real Kree threat. On the Falchion One, Black Panther uses the Falcion's teleporter to teleport the Sentry outside into the sun, where its destroyed. Later, he puts the tractor beam into operation while the other Avengers board the quinjet. A sudden explosion left Panther trapped. Cap unwilling to leave; T'Challa says that he does now what his father did - protect Wakanda, but he is proud to do so as an Avenger. In "Live Kree Or Die", when his ship was about to crash into the sun, he managed to teleport to a Kree ship that was on the other side of the wormhole. He later saved Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor And Vision of a Kree monster. They then went to save Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Captain America, who were under experimentation. T'Challa with the other Avengers return to earth after defeating the Supreme Intelligence. In "Avengers Assemble!", Black Panther was present when Terrax, a herald of Galactus came to Earth. Terrax informed him and the other Avengers that Galactus was coming to devour the planet. Seeing that it was not a mere threat, Captain America called all the heroes of Earth to help to save the planet. Black Panther teamed up with Hulk, Invisible Woman, Ant-Man and Winter Soldier to face Firelord, a herald of Galactus. During the battle, Invisible Woman caught Firelord in a energy field, he told her resist. Firelord manages to escape from the energy field, as the herald was weak, T'Challa ordered Hulk to attack. Hulk clapped his hands causing a blizzard and beating Firelord. Later, he and his comrades were hailed by the people of New York. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Avengers Assemble: Ultron Revolution'' Gallery Promotional and Concept Art Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Black_panther_EMH.jpg Ant-manscottlang3.png AIP-2011-12-23-22h15m39s99.jpg XhimZ.jpg The-20-best-superhero-animated-series-part-iv-avengers-emh.png Jan,panther,tony.jpg.png AEMH.png Korvac44.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_msa5v66saA1rl14rno10_1280.png black panther AEMH.png tumblr_moq1jmigCX1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mk84n4uiwv1rh9jdmo1_r1_1280.png T'Challa.png|T'Challa 09_ep_25.png Ms Marvel AEMH 12.png Avengers.png The Avengers and the guardians against Korvac.png Korvac42-EMH.png T'Challa3-AEMH.png BlackPantherVsManApe.png BlackPanther-PanthersQuest.png Avengers EMH - Team.jpg Avengers EMH - -1-.jpg EMH -2-.jpg EMH Avengers Team.jpg BlackPantherWakanda-AEMH.png Tumblr mq3oq8ifuG1rhgiwro1 1280.jpg Tumblr ml0fsmdJGL1rhgiwro1 1280.png Tumblr mk1b2alif81rhgiwro1 1280.png tumblr_mhpuzeu2091rhgiwro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimb5clCFc1rhgiwro1_1280.png tumblr_miozv2l8Cb1rhgiwro1_1280.png tumblr_mrhnm2V2HS1rhgiwro1_1280.png YELLOWJACKET AEMH.png Vision has the upperhand AEMH.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mxboutT54M1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr nml3igcXtH1rl14rno10 r1 1280.png ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Black Panther MDW Chart.jpg T'Challa (Earth-TRN413) 001.png Video Games Black panthers vibranium knives Disc.png Black_Panther_Portrait_Art.png|Black Panther in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Superheroes Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Comic characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters